The Dragon Princess
by Maplewood Trail
Summary: What happens when a princess runs away and meets a dragon! Pairings include; Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia, and many more!
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Summary of Preview; Why does this happen to Lucy Heartfillia? Her father pushed her last button and this is where she ends up?**

**Note; Should I continue this? Let me know in the comments!**

**I hope you all like, this is my first fanfiction so enjoy!**

It was a bright sunny day and princess Lucy Heartfillia walked down the solemn halls to her fathers office. Her father was a cruel man, though he was not always like this. Nine year ago his beloved wife died and he was left with an eight year old girl.

Lucy's footsteps echoed around the halls but soon came to a stop as she swallowed hard, bracing herself for what lye ahead.

Slowly raising her fist to the large white door and rasping softly on the wood two times a muffled _come in!_ Was heard. The door creeked as Lucy opened it, "you sent for me father?" Her sweet voice broke the silence as her father raised his hed. "Ah, yes indeed, I did," He paused for a breif moment before saying, "your things have already been packed for your departure. I expect you to be an obediant wife to prince Sting Eucliffe." He finished, his voice final, Lucy stared at her father in horror, this is not what her mother would want for her. "Father, this is not what mother would want."

No tears were shown or shed, for Lucy was just a shell of a person, no feelings. Her father was suprised, his daughter had the guts to talk back to him after the lesson she had learned last night?! The door was forcfully closed and wasnt opened til' dark loomed over the kingdom.

It was once again a bright day with only a few dark clouds accumulating as Lucy took the first step onto the carrige shortly followed by the next until she plopped down onto the velvet cushion.

Looking at her feet she let her mind wander which soon led to a discorvery, a plan. To run. Lucy jumped down from the carrige and ran into the forest with nothing but herself, they would be mad but at least Lucy would be happy, right? Lucy ran as far as she could until her legs gave up on her and she collapsed onto a soft bed of flower, there were white flowers with yellow inners everywhere in a small clearing which happened to be in the middle of the woods. Soon after Lucy had laid down sleep claimed her and a soft drizzle started to come down onto the landscape.

It was the next day by the time Lucy Heartfillia had woken up from her slumber by the noise of barking dogs. Running through the forest she came across a burnt sign, _'no entrance' _it read. Though she have time to pay attention to the sign, she ran forth past the sign and into a rather large cave.

**Dun, dun, dun! What will happen to Lucy? Wheres Natsu? Will you ever know?**

**Let me know if I should continue this to find out the answer to these and more questions.**

**side note; sorry for the mistakes!**


	2. They Meet

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Note; I decided to continue this so I hope everyone enjoys! Also I changed it to Lucy P.O.V.**

**Lucy's Pov-**

_A cave! _Thats all I could think what would posses me to run into a cave?! Sure I was being chased and all but I at least would hope that I am smarter than as to run into a cave where who knows what could be lurking!

It was probably the middle of the day and my legs felt as though they would fall off, how big could a cave be? But thats not whats strange, whats strange is that its starting to get warm, no, not warm hot.

I was now standing in a huge circular-ish super hot clearing-like space which most likely wasn't even halfway through the cave. I felt my body grow heavy and the heat made my mind slow as my body slowly fell to the ground with barely any sound.

When did the was there wind? And why is the wind so thick and warm? Wait a minute where am I? Wherever it is its hard and not to mention hurt my back. As I slowly opened my eyes I realized the answers to my questions would be answered in a matter of seconds. Honestly it felt as though my eyes would fall out of my head as I screamed.

What stood in front of me was a gigantic red dragon with Onyx eyes and large wings. He had a confused expression on his face that mixed with anger.

"I..I..I thought t..t..that d..dr..dragons only existed in fairy tales!" I said my voice mixed with fear and disbelife, though I was a princess I never thought that there were such creatures, the books I read were only supposed to be a mere fantasy.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Didnt you see the sign?!" The dragons voice was childish but filled with rage, his voice was still manly sounding eveb if it was childish.

"Well to answer you questions, I was chased here, its common knowlege that you must state who you are first, and yes I did see the sign." I had finally snepped out of my trance by the time I answered his voice seemed human.

"Well.. I am Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Fire Dragons, I expect that you will tell me who you are now and why you were being chased."

"I am Lucy Heartfillia, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom, also I will not tell you why I was being chased here, I refuse to due to the fact that it is so hot here."

"Princess huh? Well I dont think its hot, though its probably because I am hot!" He laughed at his own pathetic joke before picking the princess up with a claw and carrying me further into the cave.

It want to long before Natsu stopped walking, we had taken a few tutns befre we came across a huge fire red door which was now open.

The room was so big! There was a large circular bed that took up almost half of the room and it also had leaves on it which I could only gues was to make it softer, there were burn marks on the walls and floor, dead fish bones scattered the room, a complete mess but still absolutley breath taking.

Natsu looked at me expecting me to continue, when I diddnt he sighed and said, "Are you going to tell me or what?"

I put a finger up to my chin as I thought, "Or what." I said with a small smile on my face.

I didnt expect that Natsu would bring his face so close that we were less than a centimeter apart, his breath smelled like fire wood. I also didnt expect him to growl at me but he did.

"Tell me now."

"Okay, fine. " I was startled but kept my voice straight. "I was supossed to marry someone who I never met so I ran. Next thing I knew dogs and guards were chasing me so I ran past the burnt sign because I didnt want to go back."

Natsu sudied me, "Well thats a lame story." He said before smiling, "I guess you can stay here."

My mouth gaped open at his rection, "umm, okay... I need new clothes." I said as I looked down at my purple dress with light purple accents now covered with mud and torn a few places.

"Dont worry I can get some made for you."

"Thanks," I replied before yawning.

The door to the room opened as Natsu and I looked over a small blue cat walked into the room.

"Natsu~" The cat said in its high pitched voice.

"Hi Happy! This is Lucy, she is a princess." Natsus voice was almost filled with pride, I swear his mood swings give me whiplash.

Happy looked over at me before sprouting wings and flying over giving me a hug.

"the cat can talk and fly?!" I screeched turning to Natsu who was nodding.

"Natsu I wanna go to bed!" Happy whinned to the large dragon.

"Okay buddy!" Natsu replied as he jumped onto the bed with me and Happy in tow.

It was not long before we were all snuggled together under Natsus wing sleeping.


	3. Authors Note

Ohaio!

Sorry I havent been able to update I hope you can forgive me!

;n;

I have to get my school work in before the quarter ends so I wont be able to update until next week unless a miracle happens. I might ddo a oneshot as well and so sorry for all the mistakes in my writing I promise I will look harder to find them before updating. The last chapter was uper short and cheesy so gomen! Arigato for reading though! I hope unicorns enter your dreams and fill your lives with rainbows! Be peaceful and love life because life is a gift and we are all fortunate to have recived this gift, life can be hard but live through and find me in Maple Land to ride unicorns and become friends with all animals as we sing camp fire songs and dance til we can no longer! Some advice; The world is weird and strange, so you yourself must be weird and strange to be one with the world and worship the anime-gami that watch over us and give us hope. I belive in Yato-gami and that will let Natsu and Lucy fall and love.

n(°^°)n

-Maplewood


End file.
